theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe Buckingham
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Zoe Buckingham is a character on The Bold and the Beautiful. The character has been portrayed by Kiara Barnes since July 9, 2018. Storylines Fighting for Xander In July 2018, British artist Zoe works on a mural in a beach house by Wyatt Spencer, which she persuaded to own. He listens to his conversation with Sally Spectra, who confides to Spencer about his problems with Hope Logan. Zoe takes advantage of the situation and hides Sally's laptop. Soon, Zoe arrives at the Bikini Bar, where she enviously watches Xander Avant and Emma Barber. She returns to her memorable moments in London when Xander confessed his love. When the man leaves the bar, Zoe deliberately spills a drink on Emma when coming over to meet her. She remembers parting with Xander, who only left her a farewell letter just before leaving London. Zoe talks to her cat Harry and mentions using Sally's laptop to write a threat on the HftF collection page. She is convinced that she will be able to get Xander back. Soon, Zoe searches for the address of the Forrester Creations fashion house and manages to get inside the building, where she enviously notices kissing Xander and Emma. Soon after, the former couple meets with Zoe trying to apologize to Xander and asks him to give them a second chance. Instead, he suggests that she return to London. Zoe follows Emma which leads them to their next meeting at the Bikini Bar. Then she asks her about her new boyfriend. Soon, Zoe finishes working on the mural and notices that Wyatt is trying to keep her in the cottage. When Zoe is about to leave, Xander, Emma, Sally and Thorne appear, guessing that Zoe was threatening Emma. The girl admits to everything, but assures that they were only a joke and she did not intend to hurt her. Under pressure from Zoe, Xander reveals his true origin to everyone. He asks his ex-girlfriend to leave the city when Emma gives up the prosecution. Zoe, however, decides to stay in Los Angeles. Xander warns her not to try to enter FC for the HftF show. Zoe, however, appears in the showroom, and bodyguard Charlie takes her as one of the models and lets her get behind the scenes. There, Emma bumps into a model who sprains ankle and was supposed to present the final creation. Zoe offers his help to Hope who does not know her. Xander, Thorne, Sally and Emma are shocked when they see an unknown girl on the catwalk. The audience is delighted with Zoe's show and performance. Xander strongly protests when the girl suggests Ridge to give her a chance and employ her in the fashion house. However, when he learns her story, he advises her to return to London. However, she intends to stay in the city. In August 2018, Zoe apologizes to Xander, who in turn admits that he partly misses what they had in common. Still, he asks her to leave town. Meanwhile, Thorne finds Zoe packing and offers her a model job at FC, because her performance has gained a group of fans. A surprised and happy girl accepts the offer. Emma confronts Zoe and demands her to quit her job. She explains, however, that this is a great opportunity for her, which she does not intend to miss. Soon, Xander shows Zoe's support that mourns Harry's death. Zoe confronts Emma when she demands her release, Xander interrupts their argument and asks them to come to an agreement. Soon, Zoe thanks Xander for not telling her to leave the States and kisses him. In September 2018, Xander surprises Emma by preparing a romantic beach cabin for them. However, the girl makes him understand that she is not ready for such an intimate relationship. Zoe seduces Xander, reminding him of the passion they had in the past. He did not going to hurt Emma, however. Zoe is overjoyed when she discovers that Xander will become a lingerie model. In October 2018, Zoe poses with her ex-partner to relax him, as seen by jealous Emma. In November 2018, the Intimates fashion show takes place. Zoe and Xander compliment each other. The girl also meets close relatives of Xander, Julius and Vivienne. After a successful show, Zoe offers Xander to celebrate his success together, but he dates Emma. Zoe confides to Wyatt, but soon discovers that Xander has split up with his girlfriend. Zoe and Xander spend Thanksgiving together with Forrester. Soon, Zoe is not thrilled when her father Dr. Reese Buckingham arrives in town. The man reports that as part of international exchange he moved to Los Angeles. He promises her to spend as much time as possible with her, compensating for her childhood, during which he was often too busy to look after her. In December 2018, Steffy organizes a party for her team, which also includes Reese. Zoe's father, Reese quickly finds a common language with Steffy's mother, Dr. Taylor Hayes. Soon, Reese asks Zoe for information about Brooke. Meanwhile, the girl confesses to Xander that her father used to seduce wealthy women and use their property. He is afraid that he has now targeted Steffy's mother. Xander thinks, however, that Reese's work at L.A. and on the island of Catalina will be a great opportunity for him. Meanwhile, Emma discovers that Xander and Zoe are meeting each other again. He ensures, however, that he wishes them the best. Zoe begins to suspect that Reese is short of money and that is why he is interested in Taylor. He assures Zoe that he only cares about his new sympathy. Meanwhile, Zoe asks her father the real reasons for coming to Los Angeles, but he repeats that he only wants to renew contact with his daughter. Zoe reminds him of spending his money easily and seducing wealthy women. The girl confides to Xander, with whom they confess their love for each other. In January 2019, Zoe comforts her father who tells her about the delivery of Hope's daughter, Beth, who died. Reese also offers her surprised daughter to live with Xander for her own safety. The Forresters and loved ones show support to Liam and Hope during a funeral ceremony in honor of their deceased child. Soon, Zoe, Emma, and Tiffany are preparing to perform in a talent show, where they are to sing together. Role in the baby switch In February 2019, Reese informs his daughter that he is returning to London, where he was transferred again. In an interview with Xander, Zoe suspects that there were reasons behind her father's return to London other than the death of Hope's child and intends to discover the truth. When she appears in his father's apartment, he finds an unknown Florence Fulton, who reveals that she is a croupier and met Reese in Las Vegas, and now he has let her live in his apartment. Full of suspicion, Zoe tells Xander everything, then searches her father's apartment and finds adoption documents. He asks Florence about the details of her pregnancy and delivery. She unties her dressing gown by force, noticing her perfect figure. Doubting that the woman has recently given birth, he demands an explanation from her. Flo, however, consistently maintains that she is the biological mother of the girl whom Steffy adopted. Zoe does not understand why her father hides his participation in the adoption of the child and tells Xander everything. Soon, he eavesdrops on Flo and Reese's phone conversation, which shows that Fulton is not Phoebe's mother. Zoe demands an explanation and becomes shocked when she learns that she was in danger from gangsters whom Reese incurred a gambling debt. To pay off his debts, he stole the child of Hope and Liam, convinced them that she had died, and then led to a payable adoption of Beth by an unaware Steffy. Reese arrives at L.A. to explain to her daughter personally, but she wants to confess the suffering to Hope. He makes her realize, however, that he and Flo may be sent to prison. Zoe goes to Steffy, but eventually resigns from confessing the truth, seeing with what concern the woman cares for the child. Reese is grateful to her. In March 2019, Danny trains Flo, who starts working as a barmaid at the Bikini Bar. Nervous, Zoe can't understand the risks she takes while staying in the city. Flo announces that she won't be able to forget what Reese has done ever. Meanwhile, Xander and Zoe bet on who the first of them will manage to get rid of the British accent. Concerned, Zoe interrupts Flo and Hope's conversation, declaring Flo as Phoebe's biological mother. Hope, surprised, assures her that the girl is loved by the whole family. Zoe threatens Flo with the ghost of a prison. She also doesn't want to confide in Xander who notices that something is bothering her. Zoe discovers that Florence is present at Wyatt's party, which turns out to be her former paramour from high school. She confronts Flo and demands that she leave the city. Together, they come to the conclusion that the truth about Beth should come to light. Their argument is interrupted by Reese, in which Flo throws money at him, given to her for help in a crime. He explains himself and does not intend to let everyone go to prison. He suggests that Zoe persuades Hope into another pregnancy. To Flo's disappointment, Zoe agrees with her father and decides to remain silent. In April 2019, Zoe suggests to Hope let Liam give her another child. She is not delighted when Hope reveals that she would like to contact Flo who had dealt with the pain after giving up a child for adoption in hopes it could help her come to terms with Beth's death. Soon, Zoe informs Xander about his trip to London because of unfinished business with Reese. When she returns to town, she is amazed at the news that Flo turned out to be Hope's cousin through her uncle, Storm Logan. Zoe confronts Florence, who insists that now belonging to the Logan family, she can't keep secret about Beth. There is a struggle between her and Zoe, as a result of which Florence falls and hits her head on the table. She loses consciousness, and her mother, Shauna, appears in the apartment, threatening her with a weapon-shaped stun gun until Flo recovers and explains who the girl is. Shauna also learned the secret of her daughter and, together with Zoe, believe that the truth about Beth cannot be revealed. When Hope offers Flo a job at FC, Shauna urges his daughter to accept the offer, and Zoe is against it. In May 2019, women make a silence pact. Xander is again worried about his girlfriend, but she assures that he can handle everything. Flo, on the other hand, accepts a job offer on the Hope collection, which she begins to confide in her with emotional problems. Zoe convinces Flo not to try to stop her cousin from any relationship with Thomas, who will be her only chance for motherhood. He also criticizes the decision of Fulton and her mother to move into the Forrester residence. Hope hears Flo and Zoe's conversation, during which the name Beth is said. When she demands an explanation, they both explain that they admire her for bravery after losing her daughter. Shauna announces Zoe that she and her daughter will not leave Los Angeles. Flo and Zoe are tired of remorse over the breakup of Hope and Liam's marriage. Meanwhile, Xander overhears their conversation and discovers that Beth is alive. Zoe is forced to reveal the truth Xander who demands that everything be revealed. However, Zoe reminds her that she will face prison. In June 2019, Xander interrupts the meeting of Hope and Liam, who are to sign the marriage annulment. However, Thomas prohibits him from talking to the spouses and threatens him to the point where Xander lets some of the truth slip out. Xander leaves and assures Zoe that they will go through everything together. Flo confesses the truth about Beth to Thomas, but he decides to remain silent. When Xander protests, Thomas begins to threaten him, Flo, and Zoe. Soon, the conversation between Xander and Zoe is overheard by a shocked Emma, who also learns the truth. She decides to immediately inform Hope of everything, and Zoe, panicked, notifies Thomas. Thomas attempt to stop but she's determined as she bolts out the building when Pam shows up. Thomas chases Emma to the point of driving her off the side of the road to her death. Soon, everyone gets information about the death of Emma in a car accident. Xander and Flo are convinced that she was killed by Thomas, but Zoe does not believe it. In July 2019, Xander discovers that Thomas had left the parking lot behind Emma on the night of her death. Zoe still doesn't believe Thomas is responsible for the girl's accident. Xander breaks into his car and checks the history of his routes. He discovers with horror that he has stopped near the gorge in which Emma died. Xander once again convinces Zoe that this is evidence of Thomas' guilt. The angry boy is going to do justice to him himself. Thomas assures his innocence and ridicules Xander, provoking him to confess the truth to everyone, scaring him and Zoe with the inevitable specter of prison. Xander decides to part with his girlfriend when she wasn't willing to do the right thing and return to London to be as far as possible from the events taking place in Los Angeles. Soon, Zoe tries to stop a slightly drunken Flo who intends to interrupt Hope and Thomas's wedding to tell everyone about Beth. In August 2019, Thomas's son, Douglas, reveals the truth about Beth. An angry Brooke and Ridge threaten Zoe, Flo and Shauna to face the consequences. Xander returns to Los Angeles and, together with Zoe, translate before Brooke and Ridge. Xander remembers that according to his suspicions, Thomas is responsible for Emma's death. Ridge ultimately fires Xander and Zoe. Return to L.A. Zoe returned to L.A. in October 2019, after going back to England to watch her father get sentenced for switching babies, and kidnapping Beth. Zoe, who was fired from Forrester Creations is now struggling with money and is living in a cheap apartment building, coincidentally the one where Thomas Forrester is living with his friend Vincent Walker. Zoe noticed Thomas as he was walking into his apartment, she explained to him why she's there, and also questioned him what he was doing in such a run down apartment building when he is rich. Thomas invites Zoe into his apartment building to talk, Thomas let's Zoe in on everything that has been going on, such as Ridge moving out and Shauna and Ridge kissing. He also let's Zoe know about his plans to breakup Ridge and Brooke and eliminate the Logan's from the Forrester family and Forrester Creations. Crimes Committed *Used Sally Spectra's computer to send threatening posts to the Hope For The Future website, targeting Emma Barber (2018). *Conspired with Reese Buckingham to keep the fact that Phoebe Forrester II (Beth Spencer) was really alive (2019). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:African American characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Current characters Category:2018 Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters